


His Little Slut

by wolfox272



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Consent, Dom Kentaro, F/M, Fingering, Flirty Oikawa, I still hate tags, Lemon, Light Bondage, Maid Jyushimatsu, Maid dress, Manager Y/n, No Plot, One Shot, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Some comedy, Spanking, Team Get Togethers, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Sex, aoba johsai, consent is key kids, funny hanamaki, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfox272/pseuds/wolfox272
Summary: Y/n has been managing Aoba Johsai for a while now and at one of the many team sleepovers, she gets dared to wear a maid dress. Push comes to shove and she finds herself in a closet with the one and only Kyotani, aka Mad Dog. I think you can guess the rest~Oh no Y/n and Mad Dog/Kyotani are stuck in a closet, I wonder what could possibly happen.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	His Little Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Also please excuse any grammar mistakes, now have fun, you little sinners.

“Fuck you Oikawa I am not putting it on,” Y/n said in a firm tone. 

“Oh come on it was a dare and if you don’t I don’t think you will like the consequence,” Oikawa spoke in his mischievous voice. 

Damn him and these sappy team meetups. 

You have been a manager at Aoba Johsai for almost 2 years now and have been invited to all of their parties, seeing as you are the only girl manager of the team. Although this year you really have had the chance to get close with most of the guys and started opening up more to them, and apparently too much at Oikawa’s request. You were currently playing truth or dare with almost all of Aoba Johsai, after about two hours of the silly game Kindaichi, Watari, Kunimi, and Iwaizumi had gone to sleep leaving you, Oikawa, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Kyotani, and Yahaba left awake. Oikawa said it was either this or never have I ever and everyone agreed to play this instead. 

“Why the fuck do you even own a maid dress in the first place you pervert?” Hanamaki added in followed by a ‘yeah!’ from you and Matsukawa. 

“What can I say I like to be prepared~,” Oikawa said with a wink towards Y/n, to which you responded with a fake gagging sound. 

“He secretly wears it when no one is around to feel pretty,” A sleepy Iwaizumi says with an annoyed grunt. Oikawa freaks out and throws a pillow at Iwa to which he just catches and slings back at him. Oikawa wasn’t ready and got slammed in the face with a pillow causing him to fall back off the bed. 

Everyone started laughing so hard Yahaba was almost choking and even Kyotani laughed at his senior’s expense. 

“Alright alright very funny Iwaizumi, but that doesn’t change the fact that Y/n got dared to wear it and now she has too or she must face the consequence,” Oikawa added while trying to recover from the blunt attack from Iwa. It would have been worse if he wasn’t struggling to crawl back onto the bed where everyone was resting. 

The consequence was smelling Kindaichi’s old gym sock which was almost as bad as accepting a slow painful death. 

“Ugh fine, but you get two minutes of it and NO PICTURES got it!” You weren’t really mad, and the team knew this, but after everyone else woke up, and everyone was looking so surprised, you weren’t about to take any chances. You grudgingly took the dress and went to change in the bathroom. 

You knew you could trust all of them to not take pictures and keep it in their pants, but it was an embarrassing moment. After changing you hyped yourself up for almost 5 minutes on whether or not to just leave. After you made up your mind you cracked open the door and walked back into OIkawa’s room. 

All of their jaws dropped and you think you saw Yahaba start drooling. 

“Ok ok start the timer,” You waved at Oikawa to do as you said and he blindly reached for his phone not taking his eyes off you.

“You know Y/n if you weren’t so stubborn maybe you and I could sneak off too-” Oikawa started in a half-joking manner.

“Ew just shut it shittykawa I am not sneaking out with anyone and I am not wearing this for anyone’s attention so let’s just continue the game,” You spoke harshly and used Iwaizumi’s nickname for Oikawa which caused Iwa to huff in delight. Everyone eventually looked away and got over the provocative outfit, all but one who couldn’t help imagine you in less and you couldn’t mindless.

“Ok I am bored let’s make this more fun,” Matsukawa said randomly, “I think it’s safe to say that we all are enjoying the view right now so let’s make this interesting.” You lightly punched his arm at the comment. 

Hanamaki finished his sentence for him, “I say we draw a name and the winner gets to go to that closet with Y/n all night. Only if you’re down of course Y/n.”

“Ah what the hell at least it will be a bonding experience. I get to bring in a hoodie and shorts though that way I can take the dress off when it’s time. ” You add in recklessly. It couldn’t go that bad, you trusted everyone here, and if not they all taught you how to fight like a pro. If anything like you said it will be a bonding experience. 

“Alright, it’s settled then everyone put in a piece of paper and Y/n will draw it. The rules are no cheating the system what happens happens, no door guardian if something does go down that nothing we can listen into-” Hanamaki adds while staring down the person most likely to do each ‘crime’. 

“You only say that in case you get lucky Hanamaki,” Kunimi says blankly. 

“Oh come on everyone was thinking it,” He says exasperatedly. 

You simply ignored the comment and waited for everyone to put their name in, you had gotten used to things like that while hanging with the guys and never missed a chance to make a snarky remark whenever you could. 

Soon everyone had their name in and you dramatically reached your hand into the hat mixing them around. 

“If it is not me I am going to bed,” Iwaizumi stated coldly as ever. 

You mixed around the folded pieces of paper one more time before pulling a name out. Everyone was basically on the tip of their seats while you unfolded and read out the name. 

“Kentarō,” You said excitedly, “This is great I never get to talk to you!” 

You were honestly really stoked, out of everyone you and Kyōtani were the least close and you were ready to force some words out of him finally. 

All the other guys huffed and Oikawa even booed, instead of saying anything though Kyōtani just stood up and started to go downstairs with his usual scowl. 

You waved goodbye to the teasingly after grabbing extra clothes and tiptoeing down the stairs. 

“Ah fuck this shit I’m jerkin’ off,” Hanamaki declares before leaving for Oikawa’s bathroom. 

“Don’t you dare touch any dick in there!” Oikawa yells back after him while running to lock it. 

Leaving the mess upstairs you see Kentarō grab two waters before going in to meet you at the closet. 

“Wait you weren’t actually planning on-,” He says looking really confused.

“Why wouldn’t I,” You say, leaping in, “It’s a chance so I can better get to know you!” 

He glared at you, “Why?”

“Oh come on you know I’m not like Oikawa. I'm not doing this to exploit your weaknesses or anything, I just want to know you better. Isn’t that what a manager should do?” You asked the last part as innocently as possible. 

“They normally don’t do it dressed like that,” He said with a glance down your body. You barely caught it, though, only out of the corner of your eye. 

“Why is this distracting Mad Dog~ Hmmm?” You were pushing it and you knew it, but he either didn’t catch on or care. 

“Fuck you,” He said while stepping into the closet and shutting the door behind him, locking it. 

It wasn’t too small to the point where you were on top of each other, but it wasn’t a comfortable fit either. There were supplies on either side of the door and a small workbench on the opposite side of it. You were about a foot apart from each other and he went to go lean on the workbench. 

“So, Kyōtani how have you been?” You say trying to start with small talk.

“Can’t we just skip the small talk,” He said back harshly. 

“And do what,” You muttered so soft he barely heard it.

“What did you say I didn’t hear?” He said blankly, you were surprised he cared. 

“Oh, I said guess what!” You were so obviously lying it hurt, “I meant guess what, I think I can change out of this silly thing now.” 

“Hmm k,” He said while turning around without you even having you ask.

You sort of fumbled around with your other clothes before getting a daring idea. 

You gently placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump and snatch it in his hand without turning around. 

“What are you-“ He started with a stern voice, you could tell he was tense but continued with the plan. 

“Right now you are locked in a closet with a girl in a revealing maid dress, whilst no one up there gives a shit about what is happening down here. We could do anything really…” You tried to sound confident and thank god it came out that way. 

“Stop that,” He said almost as if he was commanding a dog. 

“What?” You said adding another hand on his shoulder and giggling. 

“You can’t tease me like that,” He says sounded half-embarrassed, which was really strange for him.

“You know the funniest part about it Kyōtani?” You said before planting your hand harder and his shoulder and spinning him around to face you, “I’m not teasing.” 

The closet was dark, but you could make out blush on his cheeks. You were half expecting him to let you off your wrist, but he still held onto it with almost a death grip. 

You felt him slowly shift down to your level and you stood on your tippy-toes to give him a kiss. 

With one arm he held your hand and the other snaked its way around to cup your hand and pull you deeper into the kiss. You wrapped your free arm around his neck.

You were able to pull back for a gasp of air before he pulled you back into himself and made the kiss more passionate. Your teeth clashed together, but you didn’t mind much and you could tell he didn’t either. 

When you almost were dizzy from lack of air he pulled back. 

“Can we-“ He started to ask, his own voice was breathless too. 

“Yes, I really want to be with you Kyōtani,” You said while moving your arms around his neck, down his back and shoulders.

He pulled you back in and moved his free hand from your face down to hold you by your waist. You pulled back from the kiss for air and he started kissing down your neck.

You were able to wriggle your wrist free and started to unbuckle his belt. You felt him almost flinch at the suddenness, but he recovered quickly and bit down on your neck just hard enough to where it almost drew blood. 

You yelped and brought your hand back up to rest on his shoulders. You whined half from pain and half from arousal and he licked gently around the mark. 

You felt him shift and sit down on the bench and you followed and sat between his legs, your hand going back to work on undoing his pants.

Once his belt was loose he helped you pull down his pants to his ankles and he undid the belt and brought it up. You looked up at him confused as to why he would need it.

“Hands,” He said in the same commanding voice as before. You blushed in realization before moving your hands up to him. 

He was able to hold both of your wrists in his hand and used the other one to work the belt around your wrists.

“But how will I-,” You started feeling now helpless as he held your arms above your head. 

“I’d start to try and figure it out, my little slut~” He spoke with a grin, glaring down at you as he placed your restrained arms and hands behind your back again.

You thought for a second before moving your mouth down to his boxer and licking a small swipe fast up the fabric. You heard him suck in a breath and you moved your teeth up to the elastic band. 

You tried to pull his underwear down by your teeth and after you failed he laughed at your expense. 

“Oh you're trying so hard aren’t you,” He laughed again mockingly, “Do I have to do everything by myself?” 

He used his free hand to move his boxers down just enough for his dick to spring out. You saw this as your chance to catch him by surprise and you started leaving open mouth kisses down his cock. 

You heard him grunt and let out a quick breath he was holding in. After you were happy with that you raised your head up and sucked down the tip before taking him almost wholly in your mouth. 

“Ah fuck,” You heard him faintly moan and you felt one of his hands reach down and grab your hair tightly in a fist. 

You moaned around his dick at the pain and you felt him start to move your head up and down his cock. He was too big for you to take whole so he always pushed your head down until tears started to prick your eyes before he pulled you back up. Once you got used to it you started using your tongue more causing him to moan out a string of curse words. 

“Hmmm, your a good little slut aren’t you, Ah~ shit Ah~, sucking down my dick so good, fuck~, “ He said in between moans and grunts, hearing the praise made you even hornier than you already were and you knew your underwear had to be soaked. 

You continued to hollow your cheeks and continued to suck as he fucked your face. After a few minutes of this, he pulled you by your air off his dick and swiped the extra spit off your face. 

You started to try and wiggle free of your restraints but gave up as he stood up and moved behind you. You felt strong hands pull you up and place you so you were bent over the workbench. You heard him fully take off his shirt and pants and you scooted up so you were resting on your elbows rather than your face. 

You felt two hands glide down your back before reaching your waist. You pushed your ass back into him causing a quick slap against your ass making you gasp/moan at the stinging pain. 

“You knew our manager was such a sucker for pain,” He leaned in and you felt his dick meet with your ass under the skirt, you felt his breath against your ear, “Can I?” 

“Yeah just wait though once… you know… I will tell you when to move,” You blushed randomly at the sentence, you heard him mumble something along the lines of cute under his breath. 

You felt a hand fully lift your skirt up and the other rubbed down from your ass to your thigh. You heard him spit into his hand and felt your legs being spread apart. You whined when he stuck a finger in and started to slowly move it in and out of you. You pushed your hips back searching for more friction.

“You really are such a little slut aren’t you?” He spoke in a degrading tone while adding another finger and scissoring you open. You couldn’t do anything, but moan as his fingers worked you open.

You felt his fingers leave your cunt and you half whined, half groaned while turning your head around to him lining himself up. With one thrust he bottomed out with a grunt and you felt your arm begin to shake under you. 

True to his word he waited until you gave him a breathless “Ok,” then he pulled almost the way out before slowly thrusting in again. 

After a few more slow thrusts you spoke up, “Fuck~ Kentarō I am ok now, please f-fuck me.”

He half pulled out before snapping his hips back into you creating a relenting pace. With your arms bound together you couldn’t do anything, but lay there and take it as he pounded into you. You weren’t exactly being quiet. 

You know they probably couldn’t hear you guys upstairs earlier, but with each thrust, your moans raised in pitch and volume. You knew at this rate they eventually would be able to, but the pleasure was way too overwhelming for you to do anything about it. 

“Look at you,” Kyōtani started to say between his own moans, “Look at my little slut taking my dick so well. You know they will be able to hear from you soon, do you even care?” He was taunting you. He leaned over so you felt his breath down your spine causing goosebumps to rise across your skin. 

“I-I don’t w-want them t-to hear, Kentarō-“ You weren’t able to finish the sentence before he bit into your skin causing you to yelp and your elbows gave out underneath you. 

He must have taken your plea into consideration because he moved one of his hands to rest over your mouth muffling the sinful sounds coming from you. 

You knew you were going to cum soon at this rate yet his hips weren’t slowing down and with his hand covering your mouth you had no way to tell him. With one last bite against your neck you came so hard you saw white and he slowed his hips while you came down from your high. You collapsed back down onto the table and you felt your knees buckle.

His hand left your mouth and went to hold you up by your hips. He started to thrust into you again at almost the same pace as before making you squirm and whine at the overstimulation. You felt his hips lose pace and a few seconds later he pulled out and came over your still exposed ass. 

You both stayed still for a moment while you both regained your senses before he let go of your hips and you slumped down to the floor. He looked down at you and smiled at the mess he had made of you. 

You heard him shuffle around and you felt him wipe the cum on your ass with his boxers. He threw them aside before picking you up again and sitting you down on the workbench. He worked the maid dress off of you slowly and put you into the clothes you had grabbed before you went in and handed you one of the waters. You saw through lidded eyes him put back on his clothes except for the boxers, which he shoved in his pocket, and just went commando in his sweats.

After he was dressed he moved some things around so he could sit comfortably on the floor. You slinked down from the bench to join him and snuggled into his chest. 

When you finally woke up it was early and you could hear the guys start to come down the stairs for breakfast. Kentarō was already working on hand-brushing your hair and wiping the tear stains off your face. You were about 65% positive the hoodie would cover the bite marks. You stood up and Kyōtani stayed down so it looked like you slept separately. 

You heard Oikawa obnoxiously loud come up to the door just to throw it open. 

“AHA aw,” He said as if he caught you then his smile faltered.

“You really are a shitty dude aren’t you,” Iwaizumu called from the kitchen.

You were laying up on the workbench and jumped down sauntering past him. Kyōtani followed not far behind and you went to join the rest of them for breakfast. 

“So Y/n how did it go,” Hanamaki asked when you finally sat at the table after grabbing some oatmeal.

“Good I actually got him to talk to me!” You added with a laugh. Kyōtani just came over and sat without saying anything as per normal. The breakfast was going and great and you thought you got away with it until…

“Who the hell broke the workbench?! Its legs are all wobbly!” Oikawa called from around the corner. 

Kyōtani just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed please leave Kudos and Comments if ya want, they always help. I am not taking any requests at this time, sorry. Have a nice day!


End file.
